Shattered Glass
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Until she got to that moment, she never realized how desperate she was for him.


Shattered Glass

I sat at the empty kitchen table, playing with the ring on my finger. I missed him, and everyone could tell. Everything around me was a complete blur. I couldn't remember anything in the last 4 months, other than the fact that I couldn't get my mind off of him. Mom and Dad are always trying to help me, send me letters at school, buying things, even the fact that it was Christmas didn't help. But none of it worked, ever. I needed him, and that was all there was to it. The chances of him coming back, even being alive is so slim it is scary, but I don't care. I know he's coming back. Telling myself this is the only way I can keep up hope. I play back the best parts of my life, the memories with him in it. Like when we were little and I saw him for the first time, or when we started dating, or on the hot summer night when no one was around and he proposed to me. I never wear the ring, I would love to, but no one needs to know yet. They think I'm crazy. A young beautiful girl, hung over someone who could die at any minute, but I've been hung over since I met him. I do think I'm insane sometimes, but I like him.

No.

I love him.

It has now been 12 months since they left, and I am out of school. I'm sitting in that empty kitchen table again, having a small glass of water. I find myself here a lot, and the longer I sit here, the longer I start to worry. But I still come back, because it reminds me of him. I keep my eyes locked on the open space in the window, and keep my hands together, playing with my ring. Mother and Father were out, and everyone was gone. Yet again, I was left in the house alone. But I wouldn't have it any other way. It gives me time to think, about everything. What if he doesn't come back? What if I'm stuck here, by myself, forever? I know that if he didn't, I would never see anyone else. I would kill myself knowing that I could have had the same thing with him. It would kill me. But, I have never had any doubt. I know he is coming back, and I know it for a fact.

I heard the old rusted springs on the gate faintly. It must be Mom and Dad. But, I didn't hear any talking. Slowly, I pushed back from the table and tried to quietly get to the front door. I looked through the window, and I saw one figure, then another, then another.

I felt as though the air in my lungs had completely vanished, as though the lose of food from the last few months was going to make me gag, and as though the strong outer core surrounding me had just died into thin air. My grip on the glass was lost in the translation, and the glass shattered. I went to scream, but I couldn't. It was like being on a roller coaster, all the air I pushed out was forced back. I leaped over the broken glass and ripped open the door.

My brother and Hermione were holding hands, and Harry was slightly limping with a bag over his shoulder. Ron tried to shout to me, but I completely blocked him out. Harry threw he bag on the grass and opened up his arms. I did not think about what I was going to do. It was a complete impulse. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me like he never has before. I felt as though I was going to fly, just get up and fly. We both reared to say something, but the silence between us was better than anything. I couldn't think of anything I could possibly express my true feelings about this. I have waited 1 whole year for him to come back, and now I finally have it.

"I love you" was all that he said, before we kissed again. He put me back onto the ground and I started to twist my ring for him to see.

"I love you too Harry." His lips crashed back onto mine. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and he held onto my waist. "God do I love you Ginny."

This feeling, in my whole body, is a feeling I have never felt in my whole entire life.

But it was the best thing I have ever felt.

Just to have him back, in my arms, was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

It made me wonder how I could ever possibly live my life without him.

But I did.

This meant I could do anything.

He let go of me and I was lost in his eyes for the longest moment of my life.

"Ginny…" I reared over to Ron, as he gave me a confusing look. "What is that on your finger?"

I looked back towards Harry, as he smiled down at me.

"Well, you see…"

♥♥


End file.
